Por la mañana
by Kiane Tomoe
Summary: Sasuke tiene un sin fin de obligaciones que debe cumplir a lo largo del día, pero jamás se ha quejado de ninguna de ellas… y Naruto tampoco ¿Quieres saber como empieza? Lemon. D/s. Narusasu.


**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene dominación/sumisión y sexo explicito.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Este capitulo fue beteado por el equipo de **SoloHumo **^^

* * *

Sasuke se despierta, exactamente un minuto antes de que la alarma empezara a sonar.

Un nuevo día ha empezado. Se levanta con muchísimo cuidado, no queriendo despertar a su acompañante antes de tiempo. Revisa que todo esté en perfecto orden, prepara el traje de jounin de Naruto, dejando cada parte de este sobre la silla que hay en la habitación. Está limpio, Sasuke se encargó de eso con mucho esmero. Va a la cocina y deja preparado todo lo que va a usar para cocinar después y vuelve a la habitación.

Se permite quedar unos minutos ensimismado con la imagen de su rubio durmiendo tan profundamente como siempre. Y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro antes de empezar a despertarlo.

Lo hace con suavidad, abrazándolo por detrás, repartiendo besos. Recuerda la primera vez que tuvo que hacerlo, Naruto había dado indicaciones exactas de cómo tenía que despertarlo cada mañana. Siendo sinceros, jamás creyó que lograría traerlo del mundo de los sueños con tanta delicadeza. Pero funcionó desde el primer momento, y continúa siendo así.

Naruto se remueve y él se aleja para darle espacio, pero no se va. No lo hará hasta que el rubio se levante definitivamente. No puede arriesgarse a que se duerma de nuevo y llegue tarde al trabajo.

Naruto se levanta y se dirige al baño. Y Sasuke acomoda la cama antes de ir tras él. Se desviste y se queda en un rincón del baño mientras observa como su rubio se asea frente al espejo.

Se excita irremediablemente, pero eso no hace más que recordarle su situación actual. No se mira, tiene prohibido bajar la vista, pero él lo siente; el cordón que ata con medida fuerza la base de su miembro y anuda sus testículos. No le hace daño, pero no le permite correrse. Lleva tres días sin poder correrse.

La señal llega cuando Naruto termina de regular la temperatura del agua y se pone debajo de la ducha. Sasuke agarra el jabón y comienza a pasarlo por el cuerpo del rubio. Lo mueve sobre sus hombros, su espalda, su estómago, su miembro, entre las nalgas. Le fascina, le puede. Siente el dolor, el tirón que el cordón le produce, está completamente erecto y necesita abrir la boca para poder tomar el aire suficiente. Se arrodilla completamente para terminar de enjabonarle las piernas y siente la mano en su cabeza, señal de que lo está haciendo bien. Al terminar su tarea se pone de pie, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Se desconcierta cuando Naruto toma el jabón con sus manos y comienza a pasarlo por su pálido pecho. Por lo general, ese era el momento en el que él se retiraba para preparar el desayuno. Su baño era más tarde, una vez que el rubio ya hubiera salido a trabajar.

La explicación llega enseguida.

—Es tu recompensa… por lo de ayer.

Oh, ya recordaba. Ayer. El rubio lo hace girar, dejándolo de cara a la pared. Toma sus manos y las coloca sobre el frío azulejo.

—No te muevas.

Comienza a enjabonarle el cuerpo de forma muy similar a la que Sasuke lo hacía antes, quien disfrutaba de cada toque, cada caricia. Ve las manos que mantiene firmes frente a él, nota las marcas rojizas casi moradas que lleva en las muñecas y un estremecimiento lo recorre entero. Las marcas que le quedaron del día anterior. Había logrado aguantar, con la habilidad que solo podían otorgar los años, todo lo que Naruto le hizo y, a pesar de haber gritado y suplicado, disfrutó de cada segundo. Esta era su recompensa.

Siente los dedos llenos de jabón acariciando su entrada, y entrando. Dos dedos. No buscan su próstata, no buscan su placer, solo están limpiando. La forma en que los mueve, la forma en que hacen espacio y tocan sus paredes internas. Está limpiando. Pero ocasionalmente tocan su punto de placer, solo rozando, por casualidad. Y la ansiedad crece dentro de él y lo devora todo. Todo. Menos sus obligaciones. Porque a pesar de haber perdido la cordura cuando Naruto empezó a usar dos dedos de cada mano, sabe que en ese momento no puede pedir por más. Esa era su recompensa, y tenía que disfrutar cada segundo sin pedir más, de la misma forma que tenía prohibido pedir menos cuando era castigado.

Naruto se agacha para tomar de nuevo la pastilla que había dejado para poder usar ambas manos, y empieza a hacer presión con él en su entrada.

—Naruto…

—Shh… ni siquiera es muy grande.

Cierto. El jabón tiene su tiempo de uso. Pero aun así su forma es incómoda, y es corto. El riesgo de que se pierda en su cuerpo es grande. Si eso llegara a pasar solo tenía dos opciones: empujarlo, acción que era mucho más compleja de lo que parecía a simple vista; o lo que últimamente Naruto disfrutaba mucho hacer, que era meter su mano completamente dentro de él, la profundidad que hiciera falta, para tomar el objeto de turno y sacarlo. Era preocupante. No por la experiencia en sí misma, sino que si se ponían con eso, Naruto llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Quizás el rubio también es consciente de ello, porque apoya una de sus rodillas en el suelo para poder trabajar con más control.

—Abre las piernas y sujétate las nalgas, sepáralas bien.

Eso hace. Tiene que apoyar todo su torso en los azulejos para poder aguantar la postura. Estar tan expuesto y sentir a Naruto tocarle a conciencia y con tanta dedicación, es simplemente demasiado. Oye el chapoteo del jabón y los dedos, para después sentir la textura suave y la forma irregular del jabón dentro de él. Entrando y saliendo. Girando. Se restriega un poco contra la pared solo para sentir presionar contra ella el metal que atraviesa sus pezones. Un fetiche del rubio, supone. La primera semana que estuvo con él, este le mandó a colocarse cuatro aros en total, uno en cada pezón, otro en la oreja derecha y el cuarto en el glande. Y él no se negó.

Después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir, después de todo el daño que le provocó, sobre todo al final. Él, ahora, no le negaría nada, lo compensaría por todo. Y él, a cambio, obtenía una razón para vivir. Porque una vez que todo terminó, cuando había terminado por destruir todo aquello que odió… y todo aquello que amó, Sasuke se quedó sin nada. Y fue Naruto quien llegó en ese momento y le salvó de perderse llegando a un acuerdo. El rubio le daría sentido a su existencia pero él, a cambio, tenía que entregarle su vida y su voluntad.

_Y él se las entregó._

Y Naruto se convirtió en su centro. En su Sol. En su Dios. Su Dios… su Amo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mmmm!... ¡Nh!

¡Quiere correrse! Ya no puede resistir un día más. Pero sabe que no lo dejará acabar en ese momento. Quizás esa misma noche, quizás mañana, pero no será en ese momento. Y ya no puede soportarlo.

Naruto debió notarlo porque se detiene, se levanta para tomar la ducha y apunta el chorro de agua a su culo. Sasuke suspira. Pero el dolor en su miembro aun es muy intenso como para poder relajarse del todo.

Cuando termina de quitarle el jabón, el rubio lo abraza por la espalda casi con desesperación. Para después besarle la nunca y soltarlo.

Sasuke sale de la ducha y se coloca su bata de baño. Es la forma más rápida para secarse y usar para cubrirse durante el desayuno. No puede vestirse hasta que Naruto se vaya.

Comienza a preparar el desayuno. Y ya casi ha terminado cuando Naruto entra a la cocina con su traje de jounin y se sienta en la mesa. Cuando está puesto ya todo y Sasuke se sienta también, el rubio empieza con su parloteo habitual.

—Tsunade quiere que vuelva a estar con ella todo el día. ¿Puedes creerlo? Eso de la capacitación para Hokage no me termina de cerrar. ¿Cómo que tengo el poder pero me falta "cultivar mi intelecto"? ¡Menuda estupidez!

El Uchiha se abstiene de poner los ojos en blanco. Él mismo está ayudándole a estudiar. La verdad es que le gustan esos momentos, cualquiera que los viera estudiando juntos o desayunando como ahora, creería que son una pareja como cualquier otra. Gracias a Dios no era así.

Recuerda que al principio se sentía algo contrariado con eso de que Naruto fuera Hokage. ¡Tendría menos tiempo para él! Pero luego el rubio mencionó que cuando obtuviera el puesto lo obligaría a estar arrodillado a su lado todo el día. Y así poder divertirse con él cada vez que tuviera un hueco en su agenda. Y cuando no también.

Eso le gustó en demasía. Su Amo, con esa capa, sentado en el sillón del Hokage; y él arrodillado a su lado, a su merced, siendo eclipsado y absorbido por el poder que el rubio desprende cada vez que toma el control de la situación. Y él siempre a su lado. Ayudándolo en todo lo que necesitara. En cualquier cosa que necesitara.

—Ve a prepararte, Sasuke.

Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, le toma dos milésimas de segundo más de lo normal entender la orden. Deja su desayuno a medio terminar para dirigirse a la habitación. Una vez allí se quita la bata y se pone en cuatro sobre la cama. Recuesta todo su torso, separa las rodillas lo más que puede y lleva sus manos atrás para separar sus nalgas. Ofreciéndose, justo como a Naruto le gusta. Era una posición incómoda, en especial cuando empezaban las embestidas, pero era perfecta para cubrir la necesidad de ese momento. Su Amo tenía que quitarse el estrés antes de ir a trabajar. Eso era todo. El papel de Sasuke se limitaba a ser solo la muñeca hinchable.

Está en esa posición unos diez minutos, lo que le lleva al Uzumaki terminar su desayuno, cuando por fin siente su presencia tras él. Escucha el sonido del lubricante deslizarse por el miembro del rubio. Y siente la presión del glande en su entrada. Naruto jamás lo prepara para penetrarlo, a menos que dicha preparación forme parte del "_juego_". Y el lubricante siempre lo pone sobre su miembro, nunca sobre su entrada. Simplemente empuja con firmeza y constancia, sintiendo como su carne se abre paso, siendo obligada a expandirse y cerrarse sobre la intrusión. No le hace un daño real, pero siente la penetración mucho más. La presión del inicio es terrible para Sasuke, y excesivamente placentera para Naruto, quien no se detiene hasta no sentirse completamente dentro.

Muerde la almohada con fuerza, impidiendo la salida de algún sonido, por más insignificante que sea. No está ahí para sentir. No, al menos, en ese momento. Tiene que limitarse a recibir las embestidas en completo silencio. Fuera. Dentro. Naruto toma sus caderas para embestirlo con más fuerza. Es rápido y duro desde el comienzo. El único fin de ese acto es que el rubio acabe lo más pronto posible para ir al trabajo relajado.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, para Sasuke tenerlo dentro es especial. Siempre. Y es ahí, cuando siente el miembro de Naruto abrir su carne, encajando con él de esa forma casi perfecta, es ahí cuando sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse.

A pesar de haberle permitido vivir en Konoha, le habían quitado todo aquello que era de su clan, y le prohibieron ser ninja. Y aun así sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando se aferró a Naruto. Después de equivocarse y hundirse tantas veces. Había tomado la decisión correcta cuando eligió seguir viviendo. Después del final.

Solo por estar ahí, ahora, recibiendo las embestidas de Naruto, valía la pena. Y lo amaba. Dios… realmente lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba…

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no permite salir. El sentimiento es demasiado profundo para soportarlo, la sensación de vacío lo marea y olvida momentáneamente dónde está. Porque lo ama y jamás va a poder decirlo en voz alta. Porque _sabe_ que Naruto lo ama, pero que jamás lo dirá. Y las lágrimas se le escapan y mojan la almohada. Porque sabe que aunque él viviera mil años, morirá sin haberlo dicho. _Morirá sin haberlo escuchado._

Te amo.

Naruto acaba justo en el momento en el que el nudo en su pecho se le hace insoportable. Pero lleva años cargando con él, así que ni siquiera logra distraerlo de lo que tiene que hacer.

—Límpiala.

Sasuke se gira sobre sí mismo cerrando con fuerza su entrada, reteniendo el semen en su interior. Es su deber conservarlo allí hasta que Naruto venga a almorzar unas horas más tarde. Ya había fallado una vez y fue castigado por ello. No iba a pasar dos veces.

Toma el miembro ya flácido de su dueño con sus manos y comienza a limpiarlo. El sabor del lubricante, el de las gotas de semen que aún quedan en la punta y su propio sabor se mezclan y le acarician la lengua. Se aplica a su tarea como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con toda la maestría que es capaz. Tal y como cumple cada una de sus obligaciones. Cuando termina él mismo le sube el bóxer y el pantalón.

Siente la mano sobre su nuca y los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Se besan de forma larga y profunda, como si no fueran a verse por un largo tiempo. Naruto vestido con su uniforme y Sasuke completamente desnudo acariciando su piel contra la tela negra.

—Me voy.

Sasuke sonríe al sentir el beso en su frente. Y no puede evitar suspirar profundamente cuando ve a Naruto marcharse. Ahora puede vestirse para comprar las cosas del día.

La luz del día le hace cerrar levemente los ojos al salir. Tsunade le había dicho que, siempre que fuera dentro de Konoha, él seria libre. Le recomendó buscarse un trabajo y que empezara de cero. Por esa misma razón, a sus antiguos compañeros les extrañaba lo poco que se lo veía andar en la aldea, aunque enseguida se lo atribuyeron a su orgullo dañado de ninja y a su propio carácter. Si supieran…

No puede evitar recordar lo que Naruto le dijo el primer día: _"Solo vas a salir de la casa una hora por día, y va a ser exclusivamente para la compra de los víveres. Si tardas, aunque sea un minuto más, lo sabré"._

Y él está seguro de ello. Después de todo, la rana que siempre se pasea a sus anchas por la casa, no es precisamente una mascota.

Apura el paso. ¡Solo tiene 58 minutos para comprar todo! Y eso, curiosamente, lo llena de dicha. Ya ha olvidado lo que es tener un día libre. Pero, para ser francos, tampoco lo quiere. Sonríe ante la ironía. Rechazar la poca libertad que le habían dado a cambio de felicidad le parece un trato justo.

Se permite perder un minuto más para contemplar como el Sol termina de salir. Aunque no lo parezca, su día recién empieza.

* * *

Aca termina este one shot.

La razon por la que empece a escribir es para promover el BDSM en el fandom, y/o hacerlo mas conocido. Espero lograrlo, o por lo menos poder escribir algo que a los lectores le guste.

Es una lastima que no se pueda publicar contenido muy explicito en esta pagina. Así que en esta cuenta solo publicare las historias mas suaves y dejare el "hard" yaoi para Amor Yaoi ;3


End file.
